disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nana Possible
Nana Possible is a recurring character from the animated television show Kim Possible. She is the mother of Dr. Possible and Slim Possible, and parental grandmother of Kim Possible, Jim and Tim, and Joss Possible. Her real name is never mentioned. Background Much like her granddaughter, she has excellent martial arts skills, having trained in "Pang Lang Quan Kung Fu" in a Shaolin Monastery, to a level of mastery that surpasses even her granddaughter's martial art skills. She always calls Kim by her given name of Kimberly and never shortens it. She also believed at first that Kim's "saving the world" is just a phase and will grow out of it, little knowing that Kim's saving the world is actually a lifestyle. She also refuses to see that Kim is now a teenager, and always dresses her in sweaters as she thinks Kim's habit of exposing her midriff isn't a good idea. When Nana wants to ignore something, she will turn her hearing aid off, such as when Kim tried to justify her being a hero. At first, Kim felt that this was because her grandmother was behind the times and didn't understand her. It wasn't until Dr. Drakken pitted them against each other through a mind control signal in the hearing aids of all of Miami's senior citizens that Kim learned the truth. It then became apparent that Nana's objections came from the fact that she knew how dangerous such a lifestyle could be and that even grandparents would like something better for their grandchildren. She may have also seen a little too much of herself in her granddaughter (which she had known all along, because she had been Kim's age once). But it wasn't until Nana could see that Kim was more than capable of holding her own that she generally became more accepting. Appearances ''Kim Possible Nana Possible first appeared in "The Golden Years" when Kim and her family came to visit her at the Florida Retirement Home. Kim tries to skirt Nana's old fashioned over-protectiveness while she unravelling Drakken's latest plot during her vsit. Nana fell under Drakken's mind control when he accidentally patched into on the frequencies of hearing aids. His original plan was to control the minds of teens through MP3 players. Kim comes to Nana's rescue, and once free of mind control she fights alongside her granddaughter and comes to terms with accepting the life she has chosen. Nana possible makes other appearances in "A Very Possible Christmas" where she celebrates Christmas with the family and attends Kim's graduation in the episode of the same name. [[Kim Possible (film)|''Kim Possible (film)]] In the live-action movie, Nana Possible is less older than her animated counterpart, and has red hair like her granddaughter instead of gray. Instead of living in a retirement home, she likes in a house that has a secret dojo arena. Like the original character, Nana maintains the same traits, such as being an skilled martial artist. Kim Possible - Interviews On The Shego Green Carpet Nana first appears when a troubled Kim comes to visit her. She teaches her how to fight with a bo staff, and tries to help her come to terms with her problems adjusting in school and her rivalry with her new friend, Athena (who was at the time working for Dr. Drakken in his latest scheme against Kim). When she was presumably kidnapped by Dr. Drakken and Shego, Nana and Ann accompany Kim and Ron on a rescue mission, and save Athena. Trivia *Although close captioning and pronunciation has her Kung Fu Style as "'P'ang Lang Quan", it is most likely "'T'ang Lang Quan", or Northern Praying Mantis Style—literally Praying Mantis Fist". Gallery Connie Ray as Nana Possible.jpg|Nana in the live-action film The Golden Years.jpg Ninjanana.jpg A Very Possible Christmas (3).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (7).jpg Seasons Greetings from The Possibles.jpg Kim Possible (film) (153).png Kim Possible (film) (117).png Kim Possible (film) (118).png Kim Possible (film) (105).png Kim Possible (film) (121).png Kim Possible (film) (123).png Kim Possible (film) (20).png Kim Possible (film) (26).png References Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Grandparents Category:Martial Artists Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroines Category:Elderly characters Category:Live-action characters